Talk:Young Justice: Legacy
Begin Adding Information? One of this site's bloggers found a youtube video showing the Legacy gameplay demo at E3 2012 with one of its designers discussing the game's features here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZtE7KgN_HvY Would it be appropriate to use this video as a source and begin writing in some of the features and story aspects revealed in the video? For example, the designer guy mentions that The Team is fighting League of Shadows ninjas and Lex Luthor Spider robots, so these two groups must play some role in the game's story. If we need a more textual source, we could make a new page to write the video into a textual transcript, for example in this format: http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Transcript:San_Diego_Comic-Con_2011 Trient 00:31, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Moratorium vs. CIT I've been thinking - a lot of the things said in the interviews would normally be used as CIT. Tempest joining and leaving the Team, the time of Batgirl and Robin joining, Batman still handing out missions until 2015. Should we hold a strict moratorium, or should we list obvious timeline matters on character pages? --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]]' 16:29, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :Why hold on? I say, add it. CIT is CIT. ― Thailog 16:31, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Character descriptions? Should we add the character descriptions to an extra column on the characters list? ― Thailog 13:27, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Plot Description Plus Updated Website "A renowned archaeologist, Dr. Helena Sandsmark, is kidnapped, and the Young Justice team tracks a group of the Light's most notorious villains around the globe in an effort to rescue her. But when the young heroes discover the Light is exploiting Dr. Sandsmark's expertise to locate fragments of an ancient statue of legendary power, they must race against time to save the planet from imminent disaster." http://www.youngjusticelegacy.com/overview Features section specifically mentions 15 missions, everything else is known. Also, in Tim's bio, it mentions Jason's death, and that his collapsible bo staff has a 'taser function'. I have pics of every single one of the characters in Legacy, I'll post them if they would be useful. And I wonder what the Riddler boss battle will be like.... Shan the Hedgehog (talk) 21:10, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :Helena. Called it, didn't I? Wow, I have a theory that's correct. :We already knew about Jason - it's on his page. :But no, don't upload the images. They are promotional material, and per our spoiler policy, we don't allow that. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:18, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Jason has a page? I just wanted to prove that beyond any doubt, he's dead. Of course, I just remembered Brandon already confirmed that, so you can just ignore it. And should i add the taser thing to Tim's article? We saw it in Bloodlines. Shan the Hedgehog (talk) 21:31, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Edit: Just read Jason annd Tim's articles, and sorry about bringing the electrified taser thing up so much, especially since it's already been added. Cast Should we list characters other than playable? Several of them will have a speaking role. My idea is to split up the section like we have episode pages - with "Uncredited" replaced by "Nonplayable". Actors confirmed so far: http://www.s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/search.php?rid=984 (though Khary was confirmed last week) Another matter is Helena Sandsmark - she's been confirmed on the site. Should she be added (unlinked, of course)? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:15, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :I imagine we'll need "Playable Characters", "Speaking NPCs" and "Nonspeaking NPCs" in the end. To be honest, I'd stick with just the PCs and bosses for now. We don't list the confirmed characters from the taglines for upcoming comic issues. -- Psypher 20:38, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :So what about the confirmed actors? We have most of the playable and non-playable characters' actors who contributed to the game. :http://s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/search.php?rid=984 :http://s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/search.php?rid=985 :In addition to that, we know that Eric Lopez, the voice of Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes, has already recorded some stuff. I'm pretty sure Jaime hasn't even recieved the Scarab yet at the point in the timeline the game takes place in, and Sharon Scott did say that Greg spoiled something important, so it could be that Jaime is the first DLC character; of course, this is speculation, so we can't specifically say that, but we can list Eric Lopez (you never know, he could just be voicing the Scarab who is being used by Ted Kord at this point, and the spoiler is that Ted is in the game). Shan the Hedgehog (talk) 21:42, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :And another one. Or three. The "problem" is we don't know who's voicing who. Is KMR Manhunter? Or Mal? Or both?--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 07:22, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Provisionary cast list Per above, so we don't have to change things. Much. Plus, actors confirmed so far (in the rambles linked above) are Thom Adcox, Cameron Bowen, Lacey Chabert, Nick Chinlund, Bruce Greenwood, Kelly Hu, Phil LaMarr, Stephanie Lemelin, Eric Lopez, Yuri Lowenthal, Vanessa Marshall, Jesse McCartney, Danica McKellar, Nolan North, Khary Payton, Kevin Michael Richardson, Jason Spisak, Cree Summer. Matching with the known appearances, that leaves at least 11 more actors to do. And three actors, LaMarr, Lopez and Summer, have no characters listed yet. It'd be tempting to say Aquaman and Aquagirl, but that's speculation. Lopez is a different story, as Jaime was not yet active at the time this is supposed to take place. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:43, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :Shouldn't the bosses be Non-playable too? -- Psypher 19:59, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Fair enough. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:01, November 11, 2012 (UTC) So, how do we handle the DLC characters? I'm hoping it'll work out convenient to give the DLC packs their own page(s) so we can keep the cannon and non-cannon separate, but it wouldn't hurt to give it a little thought. ― Psypher 21:24, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Great. No individual credits. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:04, November 20, 2013 (UTC) * Thom Adcox * Cameron Bowen * Nick Chinlund * Kelly Hu * Stephanie Lemelin * Yuri Lowenthal * Jesse McCarthy * Nolan North * Kevin Michael Richardson * Jason Spisak * Greg Weisman * Jeff Bennett * Lacey Chabert * Bruce Greenwood * Phil LaMarr * Eric Lopez * Vanessa Marshall * Danica McKellar * Khary Payton * Mark Rolston * Cree Summer * Mae Whitman :Missing from this list are the actors for Killer Frost, Rocket, Batgirl, Riddler and Psimon. Look kiddos. Now you know why we didn't wany you to add actors. :Helena sounds like Stephanie, not sure though. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:33, November 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I am 95% sure Helena is voiced by her daughter's (Wonder Girl) voice actress: Mae Whitman. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 03:04, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :::My initial guess was based on a playthrough with terrible sound, and only the first video screen. After I watched the whole thing, I ditched the notion. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:38, November 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Ask Greg is open, so we can ask. ― Thailog 21:30, November 20, 2013 (UTC) :Just did. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:35, November 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure Jason Spisak is Riddler and Beast Boy. Danica McKellar is Batgirl. I think Bruce Greenwood is Bane, he sounds a bit like Dorado Sr. I'm not sure on Psimon and I haven't unlocked Rocket yet, though. ― Psypher 13:46, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :::I just played a bit with Bumblebee, it sounds like Cree Summer isn't even trying to sound like Masasa Moyo. Maybe Greg Weisman is Psimon? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 13:51, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Got to Bane - while his banter is definitely Dorado Sr, the cutscenes sound like someone else. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:40, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :::On further thought I think Phil LaMarr is Psimon. I can hear a bit of the Ambassador in him. ― Psypher 22:06, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Uncrediteds, what we think * Bane: Bruce Greenwood? * Bane thugs #1: Eric Lopez * Bane thugs #2: * Batgirl: Danica McKellar * Beast Boy: Jason Spisak? * Bialyan soldiers: Bruce Greenwood? * Blockbuster: * Bumblebee: Cree Summer * Ice Henchmen #1: * Ice Henchmen #2: * Killer Frost: Vanessa Marshall * Manta Troopers: Jason Spisak? * Museum tourist female #1: Lacey Chabert * Museum tourist female #2: Cree Summer? * Museum tourist male #1: * Museum tourist male #2: Khary Payton * Psimon: Jeff Bennett * Riddler: Jason Spisak * Riddler goon female: Stephanie Lemelin * Riddler goon male #1: * Riddler goon male #2 (Kablammo!): Thom Adcox? * Rocket: Cree Summer * Shadow Ninjas: Nolan North? Cameron Bowen? * Siberian villager #1: Jeff Bennett * Siberian villager #2: * Sportsmaster Henchman #1: Nick Chinlund? * Sportsmaster Henchman #2: Thom Adcox? http://s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/latest.php?qid=19579 01. Adcox, Thom - Klarion, Riddler Goon, Sportsmaster Minion 02. Bennett, Jeff - Psimon, Red Tornado, Villager 03. Bowen, Cameron - Icicle Minion, Ninja, Robin 04. Chabert, Lacey - LexCorp Bot, Tourist, Zatanna 05. Chinlund, Nick - Riddler Goon, Sportsmaster, Statue 06. Greenwood, Bruce - Batman 07. Hu, Kelly - Cheshire, Manta Trooper, Tourist 08. LaMarr, Phil - Aquaman, Tourist, Villager 09. Lemelin, Stephanie - Artemis, Computer, Riddler Goon 10. Lopez, Eric - Bane, Bane Thug, Blue Beetle 11. Lowenthal, Yuri - Icicle Jr., Lagoon Boy, Tempest 12. Marshall, Vanessa - Black Canary, Killer Frost 13. McCartney, Jesse - Icicle Minion, Nightwing 14. McKellar, Danica - Batgirl, Miss Martian, Ninja 15. North, Nolan - Superboy, Superman 16. Payton, Khary - Aqualad, Black Manta, Tourist 17. Richardson, Kevin Michael - Bane Thug, Bialyan Soldier, Green Lantern 18. Rolston, Mark - Blockbuster, Lex Luthor, Sportsmaster Minion 19. Spisak, Jason - Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Riddler 20. Summer, Cree - Aquagirl, Rocket 21. Whitman, Mae - Helena Sandsmark, Wonder Girl Plus 22. Weisman, Greg - Tourist, Undead Soldier Probably fix this into the article tomorrow. If noone else beats me to it. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:31, March 20, 2014 (UTC) How to organize, again Personally, I don't think it should be listed by playable/non-playable. Just the same as episodes. Speaking roles and non-speaking roles. DLC characters could have a note behind them. In the case of Cassie, she's a DLC character, but only appears in a photo in the storyline. We can mention that as trivia. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:46, November 20, 2013 (UTC) :Agreed. ― Psypher 13:46, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :I'm in favor of categorizing it by main (playable) characters, supporting (ally) characters, and villains. Basically how it looks now. I'm not in favor of treating it as a TV episode, with all voiced characters in one section, and unvoiced characters in another 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:53, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :On a slightly different issue, does Red Arrow really "appear"? If someone read out a letter from him in an episode, would we count that as an appearance? Or Canary for that matter, she's essentially a glorified menu heading, with no appearance or dialogue in the game proper. If you follow that through to an exteme, then you could count all the characters in the item icons as appearing. ― Psypher 14:01, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :Those would not count as appearances on regular episode articles, would they? Here are the various appearance modifiers: :*nl = (no lines) :*f = (flashback) :*fnl = (flashback, no lines) :*i = (illusion) :*inl = (illusion, no lines) :*d = (dream) :*dnl = (dream, no lines) :*p = (photograph) :*ns = (not seen) :No lines mean you see the characters on-screen in the present but they didn't say anything (I'd argue Beast Boy and Rocket count). Flashback/illusion/dream means you see the characters onscreen, but in a flashback/illusion/dream - Arrow didn't appear in those ways. Photograph --- if his profile was brought up in cutscenes, it'd count, but it wasn't. As for the "not seen" modifier, I'm not really sure on what it means, but I'm thinking the character appeared in the episode, but was cloaked in some manner (like the Light in Episode 102). :In the absence of precedent, I'm going to say icons don't count, and neither do journals left behind count as appearances of the person writing them 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 14:04, November 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Agree. Just how do we deal with Wonder Girl, though? Is she a full appearance, or a p appearance? Or do we mention DLC material only in the trivia section? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:13, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Maybe put a "Non-canon DLC" section at the end of the cast list. WG would appear as a p in the supporting characters/non-speaking section (which ever we go with) and would appear again in DLC with Mae Whitman credited. I'm not entirely sold on that myself if we go Speaking/Non-speaking, but I think it'd fit in well with Playable/Supporting/Villains. ― Psypher 14:26, November 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Or rather, Cassandra Sandsmark would appear as a p. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:38, November 23, 2013 (UTC) New Release Date The complete new release date isn't finalized but confirmed it has been moved to March 2013 for developmental reasons. Young Justice: Legacy Facebook comment today Just thought I'd pass it along. Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:27, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :Well that's not a good sign, though since it's still been so Beta-y I'm not surprised...Regulus22 03:31, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I suppose it varies by each person. But I took it as a good sign they want to put out a great product rather than unrealistically rush out a sub par version on the intended date. I'd also rather it be a development reason than an outside force stalling the game for several months without explanation - knock on wood - I don't know all that much about video game development so it struck me as odd they only recently recorded voices now rather than earlier. It only sounded like they needed more time to sync in the voices with the cut scenes and in-mission dialogue. Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:40, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :::I wouldn't read too much into it. I was very surprised they let a release date out that early in devolpment in the first place, for exactly this reason. -- Psypher 15:46, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Platforms I've been trying really hard to find out if the game is being released on Wii but no-one knows..... What do you guys think? Albus Chase (talk) 13:00, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :At the announcement, a Wii version was mentioned, as stated in the source. Wikipedia uses the same source, but the Wii is removed. People have removed the Wii here as well, but we put it back, simply because none of them provide a source saying the Wii isn't going to happen. :On the other hand, the official website does not list Wii, only PSP, PS3, PSNetwork, XBox 360, and XBox Live. We could rewrite it in "initial reports indicated a Wii version would come out, but later sources are silent on the matter" or something. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 13:23, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Amazon release date I suggest removing the September release date and just putting TBA. As far as I'm aware the only source is Amazon and they are infamous for making dates up when they don't have an official one. If something is delayed indefinitely they tend to just add six months to the previous date, which is what's happened here. ― Psypher 15:10, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :The one time they get it right. *sigh*. Nevermind. ― Psypher 22:00, February 16, 2013 (UTC) GameReactor interview While this interview states the show's cast will return, I'd suggest we hold off on adding the cast until we get an actual list. For one thing, it doesn't tell us who voices Rocket. And while I'm sure the major characters will retain their VAs, I could still see some of the less frequently seen characters (e.g. Riddler, Killer Frost) with different casting. I also doubt we'd be getting Rene Auberjonois for a character that no longer appears capable of speech. ― Psypher 13:56, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :Kinda funny, in hindsight, you mentioned those four, as none of them had their actors show up. And Blockbuster sounded awful, btw.--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 23:29, November 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Indeed. (What the hell even was that 'roar'? About as convincing as Katy Perry.) The odd thing is why get Vanessa Marshall to do Frost when Canary has no speaking role? If Sarah Shahi was unavailable why not give her role to one of the other actresses to free up budget for one of the other speaking characters that was recast? Or give her to Alyson Stoner so she could do Batgirl as well? And why do some of the DLC characters (Beetle, Cassie) have their original VAs but some of the main twelve were given to other actors as secondary parts? ::Still, it was great to hear Klarion and Tornado again after such a long time. ― Psypher 23:50, November 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Actually, I remember Bruce Timm voiced Solomon Grundy's roars. Maybe Weisman voiced Blockbuster? I don't recall the minions having any voiced lines? 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 03:03, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :::There was one line in the second cutscene in Santa Prisca, "¡Parese!", though I think they forgot to add the first exclamation mark. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:38, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Played the first level now - a lot of the mooks say "don't let them escape". Definitely Nolan North. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:27, November 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::And Jeff Bennet as Siberian villagers. And yeah, that's Vanessa as Killer Frost. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:53, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Backwards spells Easiest. Ever. Etacol eht retnecipe fo S'noiralk skcigam! :Her skills are backwards spells as well. I'm somewhat torn about whether they should count. See also; Nightwing's batrope. ― Psypher 23:52, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, with powers: * (s)llaberif (her power is called fireball, but she says "slibbery" with the s.) * Ezeerf seof * Gnilaeh (haven't heard her say this yet) * Noitartnecnoc :As she's not Team leader (canon) in any of the missions, one could argue whether she actually uttered those spells. I'd say for completeness' sake, we should include them. :Also, the page can now get an image, with a screenshot from the cutscene. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:52, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Timestamps Adding a Quote section? Should we have a quote section for Legacy. I haven't personally played the game yet, but have seen a walkthrough. The writing seems really underwhelming at times. There were moments I thought the dialog could have been smoother, but there were those lines that did truly get a laugh out of me. A quote section is one of those things that sets the YJ wiki apart from other wikis. It's part of our signature. Nardragon (talk) 00:06, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, there should be a quotes section. And I agree with you, writing was terrible at times. Especially with Riddler's "funhouse" riddle. And they gave that line solving the riddle to Nightwing - a toddler with brain damage could've figured that out. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 23:27, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Sourcing Just a question - how should we source things? Just the game, or should we include a mention of which level/journal it is? Because it's so much bigger than episodes and issues are. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:40, November 22, 2013 (UTC) : I think splitting it up is a good idea. I'd suggest the five game areas, RA's journal and character bios. I don't think we need to divide it any further than that, though. The individual missions and journal entries aren't quite big enough. ― Psypher 16:33, November 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Maybe we should also split up the synopsis into main game and diaries. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:34, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :::I was thinking a separate page for the journal. The Legacy page is gonna get long. We could just put a subheading in the synopsis with a brief "Red Arrow maintained a journal while searching for the original Roy Harper" summary and link to the full page. ― Psypher 16:40, November 22, 2013 (UTC) ::In any case, Ep ref needs some major updates if we go through with this. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 00:30, November 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Just tell them what you want the refs to state for each area (five game areas, RA's journal and character bios). One for each should be enough, then I'll emulate the rest. ― Thailog 17:10, November 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Mission areas: Greece, Siberia (or is this called Russia? not sure), Santa Prisca, Gotham City, Bialya. ::::Character bios: the sixteen heroes, twelve villains, and six leaguers (Bats, Supes, John, Aquaman, Canary, Red T) ::::Journal: 1-10. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:23, November 24, 2013 (UTC) No, I meant the format. * Scott, Sharon, Brandon Vietti, Greg Weisman (writers), Young Justice: Legacy (November 19, 2013), Santa Ana, CA: Little Orbit. Greece Mission/Aquagirl character bio/Red Arrow Journal #1. ― Thailog 18:06, November 24, 2013 (UTC) :I was thinking more like * Scott, etc, YJL (date): Red Arrow diary #1. SA,CA: LO :More like they are "chapters" in the "book" YJL. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:14, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Screenshots Steam offers screencapping with f12. I've tried it out, and I'm not really (really not) happy with the quality. It's grainy, and it saves as jpg. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:47, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Appearances How do we handle things and people who only appeared in powers names and dioramas? Do we list them as an appearance if it has a page (like Green K in the Luthor diorama) and not if they don't (Amazonium, Queen Industries)? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:53, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :Those things should appear in Legacy's trivia section at most. The dioramas clearly aren't canon (notably, Tula and Garth couldn't have fought Tiamat together.) And I really can't see the items being canon either - Superboy with non-addictive Shields seems unlikely, though I rather like the idea of Nth Metal eskrima sticks. In that interview Greg and Brandon did just before the game came out, they said some of the skills were not canon, so I wouldn't put much stock in the blurbs. :I think we may need Greg to clear things up skill wise. Miss Martian's healing skill is obviously not canon, while Nightwing having batarangs and a batrope seem obviously true; we just never happened to see them in Invasion. But what about Zatanna's spells? Some of them seem a little too powerful based on what we've seen on the show, but not outright impossible. ― Psypher 19:31, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Temple of Marduk vs. Esagila One of the level names in Bialya makes reference to Esagila ("Esagila's Royal Gardens"), which is the name of a real world temple of Marduk. Are we okay to go with that as the name of the temple, rather than "Marduk's Temple" or something similar? ― Psypher 19:22, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :It's only referred to as M's T in-story, so I'd go for that. Esagila was in Babylon, now Iraq. Maybe, if we get a good shot of the map, we can see if Babylon falls within Bialya's borders. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:52, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ::On the globe map, the Bialya epicenter was either in the Muthanna province of Iraq or the Northern Borders province of KSA. The flat map, with Klarion's epicenter, was too small to make out exactly, but it seemed a lot closer to the Mediterranean, in Lebanon or in the border region of Syria. Neither is really near Esagila. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:24, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :::You're forgetting the first rule of Young Justice canon. Repeat after me: "All holoscreens are wrong." ;) ― Psypher 22:53, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Wasn't that because they were done separately from the other animation? Not the case on the game, methinks. Anyway, irrelevant. The inclusion of "Esagila" is just couleur locale. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:59, December 8, 2013 (UTC)